


Pacify Interlude: The Tilted Earth

by Chickenpets



Series: Pacify Interludes and AUs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pacifyverse, Sexual Confusion, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets
Summary: “Get your hands off me!”It had almost been a scream, and jeez - Snape wasstrong. Harry should have anticipated that - all those hours chopping and stirring and crushing in the potions lab, of course, but also whatever he got up to as a Deatheater - but somehow, he hadn’t anticipated it. It shocked him. And it shocked him again when Harry jerked out of his surprisingly strong grip, and Snapegrabbed him.Nottouched.Grabbed.***Stand alone Harry POV from Pacify Part 1: Shatter, Chapter 1: WarAlternate Title: Harry's Confused Wank
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Pacify Interludes and AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786204
Comments: 35
Kudos: 212





	Pacify Interlude: The Tilted Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammialex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammialex/gifts), [danpuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/gifts).



The entire earth tilted on its axis the moment Professor Snape grabbed his wrist. Or that was how it felt, anyway.  _ No one  _ touched Harry. And certainly no one touched Harry like  _ that. _ A pat on the back maybe, or a handshake, at most. Most people sort of… waved at him. Mrs. Weasley hugged him of course, and Hermione did too, sometimes, but even that was pretty rare. And other than that, no one touched him. It was like he wasn’t even  _ there _ most of the time. Or… like he was there, but he wasn’t… a person. 

Snape never treated him that way. Snape treated him like shit, just like he always had, but that was better than being treated like a cardboard cutout, wasn’t it? Or a priceless  _ vase. _ It was better than being  _ reassured _ all the time, and coddled and patted and stared at, and so, Harry had been spending a lot of time trying to get Snape to acknowledge his existence. And the best way to do that was to  _ piss him off. _ But luckily for Harry, Severus Snape was incredibly easy to piss off. It was almost like he  _ liked it _ or something. Or maybe he just hated Harry that much.

So that was what he was doing the night  _ it _ happened. He was very successfully pissing off Professor Snape, down in the basement of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. 

“You’re a traitor,” Harry snarled. “A bloody COWARD to go back to Voldemort to save your own-”

_ Coward.  _

_ ‘Coward’  _ absolutely always got him, and it got him right then, too. And maybe he’d already been angry about something else, or otherwise particularly on edge, because despite the fact that Snape had never touched Harry before - not  _ ever - _ Harry had not even fully finished his accusation before Snape seized his wrist, hard. And Severus Snape was much stronger than Harry’d expected him to be. It was scary. And what was even scarier was that weird tilting sensation under his feet, because the moment that hand had closed over his arm, Snape had suddenly become someone that was  _ physical _ and  _ real _ and  _ right there  _ in a way that he had never been before. And Harry panicked. Just… flipped out.

“Get your hands off me!” 

It had almost been a scream, and jeez - Snape was  _ strong.  _ Harry should have anticipated that - all those hours chopping and stirring and crushing in the potions lab, of course, but also whatever he got up to as a Deatheater - but somehow, he hadn’t anticipated it. It shocked him. And it shocked him again when Harry jerked out of his surprisingly strong grip, and Snape  _ grabbed him.  _

Not  _ touched.  _ Grabbed. 

Grabbed him, and slammed him up against the wall so hard he saw stars. 

And then the earth didn’t tilt. Oh no. It  _ inverted, _ abruptly dangling Harry from his feet over a huge, black abyss. Because not only did Severus Snape  _ touch him  _ and  _ grab him  _ and  _ hurt him -  _ he … was … a man. And Harry did not know what the fuck that thought meant, but it was… really loud. Almost louder than Snape’s voice, even though Snape was inches away from his face, and his hands were fisted in the front of Harry’s shirt, and - were Harry’s shoes even touching the ground? 

_ “Silence!”  _ Snape barked. “ You listen to me you little monster. You speak of my right to be in this house, but understand this: I am  forced  to stay in this filthy pit – to work day and night to keep you and your foolhardy entourage alive another day. Merlin knows what level of hell I will end up in when I die, but I cannot be far from it now with you invading my every moment with your incessant, masochistic need to be abused!”

Harry had no fucking idea what he was saying. He couldn’t hear a goddamn thing over the pounding of his heart and that  _ thought -  _ that bizarre, earth-flipping thought. 

_ Severus Snape is a man.  _

And then Snape seemed to notice that he was doing a  _ bad thing,  _ and let him go. But Snape didn’t back off right away. He put one palm flat on the wall beside Harry’s head, and leaned over him, and Harry had no bones in his body at all. 

None.

“Get out, Potter.”

_ What? _

It was like being pinned by a pair of black railroad spikes. Just pinned, paralyzed, right to the wall. And… what did he say?  _ What?  _

“Before you get in far, far out of your depth.”

For another frozen moment, Harry could not move. He just stood there, wide-eyed, with his back against the stones while Snape looked down at him. And then something unlocked inside him, and he bolted straight upstairs and into the little bathroom he shared with Ron. Ron was still sleeping, thank god, and the house was silent, and Harry closed himself inside and left the light off, and braced both hands on the sink trying to breathe. 

But he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t even  _ think. _

Because Snape’s hands had been way stronger than he’d thought they’d be.

And he’d hit his head on the wall. Really hard. And… it hurt.

And his wrist was tingling, where Snape’s fingers had dug in.

And he was so fucking hard he was lightheaded. 

He took off his glasses, turned on the water, and splashed some of it onto his face. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to purge the image of Snape taking those three steps over to him out of his mind. Those three steps had been the last thing he’d seen from the normal angle of the world. But, no. That wasn’t the image that was bothering him at all. It was Snape’s palm resting on the wall beside his head that was bothering him. And that flicker in his eyes. And the way he’d said  _ get out, Potter,  _ like he’d really meant something else.

“What the fuck,” Harry whispered, wiping the water off of his face.

_ Get out, Potter. _

That was what Snape said. But he hadn’t meant it. He’d meant something else. Harry didn’t know  _ what, _ but… whatever it was, it wasn’t that. It was… something else. 

_ Get on your knees, Potter.  _

“Ah, god,” Harry gasped. “I’ve lost my bloody mind.” 

And he had, too, because his hand was already in his trousers, inside his underwear, and Jesus he was so hard it  _ hurt.  _ He closed his fingers around himself, and then froze. Was he really going to  _ wank off  _ thinking about Snape? Was he really going to get himself off in a bathroom at Grimmauld Place because Snape had thrown him into a wall? And  _ looked at him that way? _

He was. He knew he was. 

He should just get it over with. There was no  _ way  _ he was going to be able to go back to his room with Ron and lay back down when he was like this. He should just… get it over with and… figure it out later. 

_ Yes. Just… come really fast, and get it out of your system, and go back to normal. Once you get off you’ll feel gross but at least it’ll be over.  _

He braced one hand on the edge of the sink and pressed his lips together as he worked his fist up and down, wishing terribly for his magic. A silencing charm would have been a godsend right then. What a nightmare it would be if Snape heard him. If he… came upstairs and… heard him in the bathroom. Right after that… fight. 

What a nightmare it would be if Professor Snape were to throw open the door and… pin him back to the wall. Hold him still  _ with one hand -  _ Snape was so much stronger than he looked - Harry wouldn’t even be able to  _ move -  _ he wouldn’t be able to do  _ anything - _ whatever Snape wanted with him he’d - just - have to -  _ take it. _

He moaned aloud and then clapped his hand over his own mouth. And then he imagined  _ Snape’s  _ hand over his mouth and  _ fuck - _

He bit down hard on his palm as his body took him by surprise, his orgasm so unexpected and so sudden that his knees almost buckled. And he tried  _ really hard _ to hold back the sound fighting to come out of him as his hand slipped in the mess he’d made, but it came out anyway - a strangled sob; part mortification, part pleasure, part relief, and part absolute fucking terror. 

Because Snape had laid hands on him  _ once, _ and now he’d come thinking about it. Thinking about that man’s  _ hands. _

He dropped his elbows to the sink and hung his head, trying to catch his breath, wondering what… in god’s name had just happened to him. Obviously something was really wrong. Really  _ incredibly extra wrong.  _ With him, or with Snape, or with reality, or all three. None of this made any sense at all, especially not after he’d gotten off.

And sweet Jesus what if Snape used Legilimency on him and saw what he’d done? What if he  _ read his mind, _ and plucked this memory out of him and  _ watched it?  _ He should have thought of that before - before - just  _ doing it. _ He was so fucking stupid. Just an actual idiot, just like Snape said. 

Fuck. 

He ran the water again and washed his hands, and then cleaned up the evidence of his indiscretion -wishing again for the simple expediency of a  _ scourgify -  _ and washed his hands again. And then he splashed a little more cold water onto his face and let it drip off into the sink in the dark, wondering if he'd look different if he turned on the light.

Because he felt different. Like he was dangling from his  _ feet  _ off the surface of the earth, just like during the final task of the Tri Wizard Tournament, and that if he took a step in either direction he’d fall into the night sky. If he took a step back, he’d fall. If he took a step forward, he’d fall. And if he stayed where he was he’d lose his bloody mind. 

Numb and tingling with confusion, he felt for his glasses and put them back on, and then refastened his trousers. He just had to get some sleep, that was all. He always went a little mad when he wasn’t sleeping. That must be it - just the insomnia putting weird thoughts into his head. He just had to go lay down and everything would make sense in the morning. He might be disgusted with himself, of course, but at least it would make sense.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, he crept back outside into the hall, and then very carefully into his bedroom where Ron was snoring gently. Then he laid down, and stared at the dark ceiling, trying not to think about anything at all. Trying not to think about the prickly Potions Master he’d spent so much time aggravating this summer, and who had suddenly revealed himself to be far more violent than Harry ever could have guessed.

He just lay there, in the darkness, trying not to think.

_ Severus Snape is a man. _

_ And… he’s way stronger than he looks. And… he hates you. _

_ He hates you, and he wants to hurt you.  _

_ And he could.  _

And then it was daytime again. 

  
  



End file.
